


Photographs

by ZombieQueen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Cameras, Gen, Multi, Other, Uncanny Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: Just a few reminders that Revonnahganders are as serpentine as they are feline. (Sum up sounds weird, just go with it.)
Relationships: Rook Blonko & Ben Tennyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween/Samhain/Dia de Muertos/Festival of the Dead type thing that your culture(s) celebrates!!!! May you have a delightful reunion with your loved ones who have passed on, good luck on your attempt on communication with *insert creature that your culture considers terrifying because I don't know* and have a wonderful whatever you do for this holiday!!!

"Smile!" Ben requested as his partner did so while the former took the picture. 

After said photo was taken, Ben and Rook looked over it, Ben automatically felt uncomfortable with looking into the photograph's depiction of Rook's eyes. While there was nothing wrong with Rook in the picture, his eyes didn't look normal, at least for a human. But Rook wasn't a human at all. He was a feline/serpentine based alien.

Revonnahganders evolved to have a tapetum lucidum and to have infrared vision, humans didn't have either of those things. 

Humans evolved to figure out what was like them and what wasn't, and when there was something in between humanoid and animalistic, the brain goes into panic mode and often makes humans absolutely despise anything that outright mimicked them.

While Ben was very open minded about things like this, not even he could fight against his human instincts. 

"AHHH!!!" He screamed, drawing Rook's attention, the latter not understanding why the former was afraid.

"Ben, calm down. It is only me." Rook said calmly as he took the picture out of Ben's hand. He looked at it, but he wasn't disturbed by it in the same way that Ben was. In fact, he wasn't disturbed at all.

"I know that it's you, Rook. It's just that... Your eyes in the photo are glowing and your pupils aren't there and I just panicked... I'm sorry for freaking out."

"Why would my eyes in the photographs you take of me be panic worthy?"

"Oh. Um... In humans, we have this kind of weird thing that makes us kinda freak out whenever there's something that invokes this thing called the uncanny valley. It's in our brains and it's just something that we're stuck with forever."

"I see... Are you afraid of me?"

"What? No, never. You don't scare me. I'm never scared when you're around. I feel safe around you. You know that."

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something sweet this All Hallows Eve. I couldn't think of any tricks, so here's a one-shot treat!


End file.
